vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clayman (Light Novel)
Summary Clayman was one of the members of the Ten Great Demon Lords. He is also one of the four members of the Moderate Clown Troupe, who are subordinates of Demon Lord Kazaream. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | 6-C Name: Clayman Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Undead Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 7), Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Resurrection, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul in order to posses them), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, and Magic (Has innate resistance to magic) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) | Island level (While weaker than Rimuru, his awakening as a demon lord should have given him a similar boost in strength) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | Relativistic (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | Island Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level | Island level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters | Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Puppeteer:' A unique skill which allows him to transform intel into coded transmission so as to monitor within a large radius. He is able to dispatch and monitor his subordinates, thus gain intelligence through their points of view. *'Dragon Pulse Death Canon:' A skill which whoever affected by it would have their sequence of magicule disturbed and cause internal damage. It is immune to physical defense and it can even shoot through and destroy barriers that are formed by magicule. Key: Base | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users